


A Solstice Surprise

by librarian_of_velaris



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Solstice celebration, i love some adorable and wholesome elriel, pure fluff, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarian_of_velaris/pseuds/librarian_of_velaris
Summary: Elain wishes Az would come home for the Solstice celebration





	A Solstice Surprise

Elain wasn’t used to sharing the kitchen, at least, not with anyone other than Nuala and Cerridwen.

She’d had plenty of experience cooking with them, particularly since they’d been the ones to show her around the kitchen, but…no one aside from them had ever taken an interest in wanting to cook with her. Elain wasn’t sure they would’ve wanted to, either, given how busy everyone had been recently. Between planning a wedding and work and running a Court of Prythian, she hadn’t seen her family—or Azriel—in what felt like weeks.

And she’d missed Azriel. More than she like to admit, in fact. He’d left on one of Rhys’s missions abruptly, with nothing more than a peck on the cheek and a whispered  _I love you_. He wasn’t one to show much affection, not publicly, at least, but she’d wished that they’d had at least one more nigh together. With finding out he was to leave so abruptly, she hadn’t had a chance to give him a real goodbye, and though it might’ve been selfish, she wanted one more night with him. One more night of kisses, of talking until they were both exhausted, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms, bodies tangled together until they woke up to the sunrise.

Especially when she wasn’t sure when he was coming home. Azriel hadn’t told her how long he’d be gone, and Rhys wasn’t exactly forthcoming when she’d asked, either. Az’s last letter had said he should be home soon, but how soon was soon? A day, a week, a month? She’d received that letter over two weeks ago and he was still gone, his scent nothing more than a whisper in their room.

Elain missed him, missed their late night talks, and the way his shadows danced around her, comforting her, as if they, too, loved her as much as Az did. Not to mention that spending this time away from him left a hole in her heart, as if a vital piece of her soul was missing.

She wanted him home. Soon. She’d said as much in her last letter to him, though whether he’d received it, she didn’t know. Rhysand had been in charge of sending her letters to him and giving her Az’s responses, but Rhys hadn’t come back with a new letter in at least a week. And whenever she asked, he simply shook his head.

Every night for the past week she’d sent a quick prayer to the Mother before bed, hoping that Azriel was okay and that he’d write back soon. He was more than capable of taking care of himself, of course, but…she couldn’t help but worry.

Or wonder whether he’d be home for Solstice.

Solstice was in two days, and every day that passed without his return, she worried that he wouldn’t return. That Azriel would keep working, willing to miss the holiday if it meant completing his assignment. She wouldn’t have been surprised if he did. He wasn’t one to take breaks, or vacations, particularly not when in the middle of work. Half the time, she thought, he didn’t even remember if he was working over a holiday—his spying missions tended to occupy his time, and his thoughts.

This year, though, she hoped he would come home, that he would remember the holiday and spend it with her and his family. So she sent him another letter, handing it to Rhys before wandering back to her garden, needing something to occupy her thoughts—and her time.

Her letter was short, simple.

_I miss you. I love you._

_Elain._

She wanted to mention how she wanted him home for Solstice, how she wanted to spend the day with him and the rest of her family, celebrating the love and joy they held for each other. She wanted to tell him how she’d already planned out the dinner and dessert menu, and was going to be cooking the meal with the help of Nuala and Cerridwen. And finally, she wanted to tell him that she loved him, dearly, and didn’t think she’d enjoy the Solstice much without him.

But she only wrote those six words, and hoped they got the message across.

And that on Solstice morning, she’d wake up hearing Azriel’s soft snoring beside her.

***

Elain awoke to an empty bed and no letter.

Az, it seemed, hadn’t decided to come home.  _He must have a good reason,_ she thought, willing herself not to cry, not to spill tears. He loved her, he did, and he wouldn’t have missed Solstice without a good reason. Maybe he’d write her back later today, explaining everything.

She forced herself out of bed and into the bath. It was already well past nine and she had to get cooking if she wanted the first course to be ready in time for dinner. Elain promised her family a true Solstice meal, and with or without Az, she’d make it happen, even if her heart felt a little empty knowing he wouldn’t be home.

Stepping out of the bath and braiding her hair, Elain dressed and made for the kitchen.

What she found there made her heart jump.

Standing in the doorway, tying an apron around his waist, was a winged male with shadows dancing around him. They perked up as soon as they saw Elain, leaving their bearer and swirling around her. She smiled, tears in her eyes, as Azriel took one step towards her. Two.

“Az.” Elain let out a sob and threw herself at him, his arms wrapping tightly around her.

“I thought you might need some help with Solstice dinner,” he said, and kissed her brow.

Elain only cried harder. “You didn’t return any of my letters. I thought—I thought you weren’t coming home for Solstice.”

“That…that’s my fault. I got caught up in my mission, and then I didn’t want to ruin…I’m sorry, El, I thought that if I surprised you—”

“It’s okay, Az. It’s okay.” She smiled up at him. “You’re here now. That’s what matters.”

He hugged her tighter. “And I’m not leaving for a while, now.”

“You’re…you’re not?”

“I told Rhys I wanted the next month off, unless it’s an emergency. I want—I want to spend the time with you, if that’s okay. That is, if you want the same thing…”

“It’s more than okay, Az. But are you sure?” she asked, her eyes widening.

He winked at her. “Absolutely sure.”

“I love you, Azriel.”

“I love you too, Elain. I missed you. So, so much.”

“I missed you too. It felt like—like a part of me was missing, while you were gone. You know?”

“I do. I felt it, too. Here.” He placed his hand over his heart.

“But we’re together now,” Elain said.

“We are.”

“And we have a Solstice meal to cook.”

“I am at your disposal, milady.”

Elain grinned, and pointed into the kitchen, where vegetables covered the nearest countertop. “You’re on chopping duty.”

Azriel saluted her, kissed her cheek, and got to chopping.

“Let’s make this the most delicious Solstice meal they’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing my favorite couple on Solstice :)


End file.
